My Season One Of House Of Anubis
by randomdizzy
Summary: A new version of Season One from my OC Dixie s POV. Trudy and Mara. T for Trudy and because I m really paranoid. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS/ TAYLOR SWIFT/CARRIE UNDERWOOD OR ANY HOA CHARACTERS! I only own Dixie and the plot line.
1. Chapter 1

My Season One of House of Anubis.

A little rewrite. My first fanfiction.

I lay flat on my back,drawing. It wasn`t the first time since breakfast. I`m going to a new school later on. I`m really nervous,as I`m not so good with new people. I like quiet surroundings as I draw. My name`s Dixie Carson. Yeah,it`s a bit iffy but what can I do? I`m fifteen,nearly sixteen. I drew a picture of a girl engrossed in a math book. She had a natural tan and raven black hair. She looked like a friendly girl,some one I would probably be friends with.

"Dixie,it`s time to go."

Ohh,help me!

I went through the grounds,reading my leaflets. I`ve got to find Anubis House?

"OW!"

I looked up and saw a blonde girl.

"Oh my God,I`m so sorry! Tell me do you know the way to Anubis House? I was told that`s where I was supposed to be."

"I live there too! I can take you. My name`s Amber Millington."

"I`m Dixie Carson.I`m fifteen, nearly sixteen. How old are you?"

"I`m sixteen. There`s Anubis. I`ve got to get to class. Good luck."

I took a deep breath and walked in. Oh no, Miss Millington must have got lost or some one had been messing with the house signs. I turned around and a tall guy in a seriously _awful_ tan coat said

"Are you Dixie Carson?"

I jumped like a _million_ miles into the air and majorly freaked.

"Yeah, I am."

"You`re late. 2 weeks late."

I figured that,dude!

"Sorry,my parents only just told me about the scholarship."

"You claim you didn`t know. Well,I`m not interested."

A voice with a slight Indian accent shouted

"Victor Rodenmaar! Surely you aren`t lecturing her already,when you should be giving her the warmest of welcomes!"

Cheery person,much?

"Hello,sweetie. I`m Trudy Rehman and welcome to Anubis House."

OK...I`ll just go with it. The bossy guy,uhh,Victor started rabbiting on about the house history. Trudy and I shared a look and she said

"She doesn`t _care _about all that _boringness_ Victor! She`s a teenager. It`s all the books and texting."

How much does this woman _know_ about me?! She wore a bright turquoise blouse and light brown pants. She had a natural tan and red-black hair. She seemed really bubbly and nice.

"Where`s your luggage,sweetie?"

I pointed to the entrance. She looked down and said

"Is this it? Even Mara has more than this."

I must`ve looked blank,because she said

"Mara`s your room mate. She likes books and writing."

Perfect. I love writing and reading and I keep a diary. Yeah it`s a seriously babyish thing do but I enjoy it. I was sat in the living room, reading and a group of kids came in. I recognised the blonde girl, Amber and smiled at her. I took one look at the dark girl,with raven hair and a natural tan and _freaked!_

"Hi."

Trudy walked in,brimful of bubbles.

"Mara,meet your roommate,Dixie Carson. Dixie,this is Mara Jaffray."

I like acting, so I said coolly

"Hi, Mara."

She was the exact copy of my drawing, which was really weird.

"Now,girls, you can go and chat but don`t forget dinner tonight. We`re having spaghetti."

That was followed with a cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mara and I went down to dinner. She had shown me pictures of our housemates and put names to the faces. Thank Anubis I have a good memory :). Trudy served us our dinner and said

"Any mess and the one who started it _will_ clean it up."

Her idea of a threat? Lovely. I have a really cool friend outside school. Clara Saunders. But any way. I sat with Mara. Jerome flicked a forkful of food into Alfie`s face and said

"Alfie,don`t play with your food."

That called for a full on food _ war_! I _love_ food fights! I got a glob of pasta sauce to my face and lobbed some into the face of a kid Mara had named but I`d failed to remember. The sweet blonde,Amber, the one who had led me in had taken cover under the table with Mara while the fight raged on. Patricia poured water into Nina`s lap. Victor came in and bellowed like a bull

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Patricia spoke up

"Nina poured water on herself."

Wow,Patricia. Lying seems to be habit of hers,because she did it with a really confident ease,she even sounded convincing. If I hadn`t been in here and witnessed it, I`d believe her! Victor swallowed it.

"Miss Martin,you have a phone call."

Trudy will _ not _ be happy about this! I was proven right. Trudy walked in and majorly _ freaked out_. Like

"_WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO MY DINING ROOM?!"_

Major freaking. Jerome shot me a look saying

"Please don`t tell her!"

So I didn`t.

"Well...There was a food fight..."

"I can see that. Who ever started this is going to clean it."

I said "It was me. I did it. I`m sorry, but I heard that you wanted us all to be happy and settling in well. I love having food fights and I didn`t think you`d mind so much. I`ll clean it all,promise."

"Be sure you do."

**Thanks to my first reviewer SibunaGleeLover for your review and support. :) I`ll update soon,it`s going to get more mysterious.**

**RandomDizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trudy walked in,wearing her nightie.

"OK, well done. I hope there`ll be no more repeats of it. And,Dixie,for the record I don`t believe you did start the food fight.I think it was one of our usual culprits,Jerome or Alfie."

She gave me a smile. I went up to Mara with a grin at Trudy. I have new friends and I`ve only just started here. I woke up at one in the morning and heard footsteps tiptoe by my room. I opened my door. Nina and Amber! What the heck?

"What`re you two doing up?"

Then I saw Trudy walking along the hall,looking utterly _ furious_.

"What are you three girls doing awake at this hour?! You better be thankful it was me who caught you and not Victor!"

"Trudy? What the devil is going on here?"

Victor looked ,if possible, even _angrier_ than Trudy. And she looked pretty mad. Mara walked out,rubbing her eyes. She said sleepily

"Dixie? What the heck`s going on? Who woke Trudy and Victor? Nins,Ambs,why are you two up?"

I said

"I`ll explain it all to you in the morning. Just go and sleep and let me clear all this with these two."

She nodded at me. Victor said

"I want an explanation too,Miss Carson. I`m certain Trudy would like to know why you disturbed her rest as well."

Nina and Amber gave me desperate looks.

"I woke up and heard footsteps. I thought someone had broken in and got up to check. I saw Nina and Amber tiptoeing about. I was about to ask if they were OK when Trudy showed up. Then I had to try to explain and then you came along. So I didn`t get the chance to get it all out. So that`s what happened. I think it was a bathroom emergency. Girl things. You understand,don`t you Trudy?"

Trudy went scarlet and nodded.

"If that`s all that happened,then it should be OK."

Nina gave me a "thank you" look and Amber shot me a "I owe you one" look. Now,I`m not one for accepting mega favours but meh. Trudy dragged away a _steaming_ Victor. The dude needs to stop grouching and enjoy life. Amber said

"Thanks,Dix,we owe you one. Why do you never drop us in the doghouse?"

"I`m not mean. Although, if you seriously want to repay me, you could curl my hair at some point..."

She said

"Done deal. Your hair looks so nice."

It`s long and straight and black.

"It`s not as nice as yours. You look like a fairytale princess".

Amber went as pink as her pyjamas. I smiled at the girls and went to bed. Mara said

"What was _that _all about?"

I said

"Long story. I`ll tell you when I`ve had some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke,Mara said

"So tell me everything about that whole doodah last night!"

I groaned inwardly. Then recounted the whole story. I saw the clock and said

"_MARA!_ It`s seven A.M.!"

Even Trudy wasn`t up yet!

"I was hoping to do some early studying with my new roomie!"

Wow,this girl is _keen!_

"Let me have a _shower,_Mara."

"OK. I`ll get my books out! And then I`ll bring you up to our level."

I nodded and smiled. I may actually be good at art. As I showered,I heard a yell.

"_HELP ME,SOMEBODY! THERE`S SOMETHING IN HERE!"_

I had my dressing robe and wrapped myself up. I scooted to Trudy`s room and saw her sobbing on her bed.

"Trudy,was it you who screamed? Did you see a spider?"

She shook her head.

"It was some type of spirit and it wants some ankh necklace. It`d threatened me and left."

I sat with her and offered my water bottle.

"Have a drink. It was probably just a nightmare."

She said

"It was so real. It was like it was really here."

Mara ran in.

"Dixie,I heard someone crying."

I nodded and looked at Trudy,who was still crying slightly.

"Trudy had some sort of nightmare."

Mara nodded sympathetically.

"I`ve got to go and finish my shower. I`ll be back in a few. Mars, can you stay with her for a few?"

As I walked to the door,I was stopped by a large black shape.

"You cannot leave. I want the Ankh of Osiris. Find it or you all three pay with your _lives_."

**Oooh,drama,much? Shout out to my first reviewer, SibunaGleelover, for their support and advice. Thanks so much. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My jaw nearly smacked the floor.

"Say what,now?"

Trudy said

"Uh-huh. You see? Never speak before you see."

Mara and I both shot our housemother a look saying "You what?" She said

"What? I don`t do psychic mind reading!"

I rolled my eyes at her and Mara said

"Yes,but you should be able to see the look on our faces."

Trudy said

"I could,but I didn`t understand."

Mara went and had a shower and I sat with Trudy.

"Do you have an Ankh necklace, Trudes?"

She shook her head.

"I`d better go and get the breakfast on. You better go and get dressed,sweetie."

I nodded in a friendly way. Thank Anubis she doesn`t know I own a cheap silver necklace in the shape of an ankh. I put on my uniform and some self-studded accessories. My weekend wear will _not_ pass as a uniform, seeing as it`s black with clip on earrings all up my ear and spiky chokers with major loads of spikes on bangles and boots. I tied up my waist-length hair. For hair so long,there`s not one kink,which I totally _**hate**_. I walked downstairs in my flattest shoes, longest grey skirt and white shirt with my maroon blazer. My tie was around my waist rather than neck. I prefer to only have my necklace there. I was on my way to the dining room when Mara said

"There`s writing on the mirror!"

**OK, not so long and a cliffhanger (kind of a rubbish cliffhanger) but I`ve got to go. So until tomorrow,my friends. :D.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mara and I darted into the girls' bathroom.

The writing said "_The four little suns. Hiding in the bedroom wall of the loving one. __**Find them or you all three lose your lives."**_

Harsh person.

"Well?!"

Mara`s panicky voice interrupted my reading.

"I don`t think it`s a nightmare that Trudy had. And I`m pretty certain we`re both awake,too."

"I`ll say we are."

"Who has been writing on that mirror?"

Trudy.

"Uhh...I did."

Mara,what? She gave me a look.

"Please wipe it off."

She nodded and Trudy shot me a look saying "I don`t believe her."

I cracked a huge smile. Trudy was acting like she knew what I was thinking. As in,HELP US, WE HAVE A KILLER GHOST CHASING US! Sometimes,I think there are serious diary moments. Trudy doesn`t seem to trust many people. Namely: Nina,Fabian, Amber. Patricia, Jerome,Alfie. Victor...(Uhh,actually, I don`t trust him either) and Mick. I don`t trust many either. Only Trudy and Mara. Something tells me they both feel the same way... I got out my diary.

_16th Janurary 2011. Dear Diary, I think Anubis is haunted. For some reason, Trudy has some ghost following her and she seems utterly petrified. Don`t get me wrong, I am too. Especially as it`s threatening her. And Mara. And me. I think it`s after my lucky necklace. But four little suns? Hiding in the wall of the loving one? Does that mean there`re four little sun coloured balls hiding in one of Trudy`s bedroom walls? Mara saw some writing on the mirror in the girls' bathroom. So now, I feel like I`m in a horror film that never ends. I hope it doesn`t want my necklace,because it`s my lucky charm and besides,it`s a cheapo piece of easy-bend lead I got on a holiday three or four years ago. Wish me good luck. Love, Dixie Sara Carson._

Trudy called "Dixie, you`ll be late for school!"

Oh my Anubis,me being late! Well,it`s not the FIRST time I`ve been late. I`m usually late for waking up and going to sleep and some times even _blinking._ Don`t laugh, I just forget to blink. OK, so I shot down and Trudy stepped in front of me.

"Not without breakfast,you don`t. I know from my own experience,you can`t concentrate in class when you`re starving."

She handed me a pancake filled with chopped apples.

I hugged her and said "See you after class. Thanks,Trudes."

"See you later,sweetie."

She let me shoot off and join Mara. We walked to the school,giggling. Mara has a mad crush on the sports dude, Mick Campbell. Who,for the record, is Amber Millington`s boyfriend!

"Dix, do you think he`s totally gorgeous?"

"No and I also think he`s totally taken. By Miss Amber Millington, the school`s personal life-size Barbie doll."

Now, I like Amber, she`s sweet. But she does look like a life-size Barbie doll. And Mick Campbell is so not in range for me. But hey, no guy is. I don`t date,see. But quite clearly the girls around here think that any guy who has a _pulse _is a good enough bet. With me as an exception. Mara`s only after the one guy and Trudy seems like the type who prefers hiding in her room with a book on a Saturday night. Nina seems to be after Fabian, Alfie fancies Amber and Amber is with Mick. And poor Mara`s crushing on Mick. And to complicate matters even further, I think Jerome fancies Mara! Wow,love is seriously complicated around here. But my best friend back home, Marie, has had at least four boyfriends in her fourteen years. Mara`s gasp stopped me dead in my tracks. A tall figure stood in our way.

"Well,look at this. Come with me, ladies."

**OK,so it`s not that good a cliffhanger. And I know some people hate Mickra. So I may be introducing some S2 characters to a S1 rewrite. And possibly putting in Jara for Jara shippers and Peddie for Peddie shippers. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The person was female, an idiot could tell.

"Who are you?"

Mara said

"Ms Andrews, our teacher. Sorry we`re running late. There was a bit of a crisis back at the house."

I said

"Yeah, I had a seriously bad case of bed head hair. I will not set foot out of the house while one side of my head looks totally mashed and one side is stuck up like I`ve been electrocuted. Would anyone?"

The woman had short grey-blonde hair and wore a black skirt and white shirt with a black jacket. I couldn`t believe I`d actually got scared. I can be a real wimp. I honestly wanted to run in the opposite direction,back to the house, hide under my bed and wait until I`d forgotten all about it or Trudy found me. But I`d probably just blush more. Mara took my arm while I was dithering and dragged me along with her and the teacher. We had French and I`d learnt a lot of what she was teaching me about six months ago so I pulled out my diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary,in French. So much for advanced learning, all this is what I learnt __six__months__ago__! I already know that Maison de Anubis is the House of Anubis. She is literally just reeling all I already know. I don`t need to recap,it`s been firmly etched in. Like the French version of "Heads,Shoulders, Knees and Toes." Yeah,it`s babyish,but I can understand it and repeat it at speed._

"Really,Dixie?"

Mara`s voice interrupted my writing.

"Mara! Yeah."

"Girls, is my teaching interrupting your exciting conversation? Would you like to share it with us?"

Oh my God.

"Dixie says she can repeat 'Heads,Shoulders,Knees and Toes' at speed."

MARA JAFFRAY, YOU ARE GOING TO GO MISSING VERY MYSTERIOUSLY AND NOBODY WILL _EVER _FIND YOUR BODY! Oh God, I`m going scarlet...

"Can you,Miss Carson?"

Ohh..._ Mara..._

"Oui, Madame Andrews."

"Will you recite it for us?"

Mara gave me an apologetic look as the whole class stared at me. Oh my God, major cringe. I said

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

I sighed. I can`t sing a nursery rhyme in a room full of teenagers! I don`t stand a chance of making more friends now.

"_Tete, epaules, genoux, pieds, genoux, pieds. Tete, epaules, genoux,pieds, genoux pieds. Les yeux, l`orellies, le bouche et le nez. Tete,epaules, genoux, pieds, genoux, pieds."_

I blushed so scarlet I made _cerises _ look _rose._ It`s sickness. Everyone just sat staring at me with their mouths open. I said

"OK, people, let`s all get over it. I can`t sing, and I`m a sad little kid. I face fact, now can we please continue?"

Nina said

"Where did you learn _that?_"

"Before I came here. Like, six months ago. _Excusez- moi, Madame Andrews_."

"_Oui, Mademoiselle_ Carson."

"_Salut, mes amis_."

And then I scooted off. I darted to the girls' loos. In walked Trudy. I was sat on the sink cabinet.

"Dixie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren`t you in class?"

I went scarlet. Again.

"It was a bit embarrassing. I was writing my diary, because I`d already learnt what Ms Andrews was teaching me. Then Mara whispered to me and Ms Andrews interrupted us. Mara announced something I wish had _stayed_ a deadly secret and Ms Andrews made me recite it out loud for the whole class and I had to excuse myself and do a runner."

Trudy said

"OK, that sounds really humiliating. Can you tell me what it was that she made you recite?"

I blushed yet again.

"This is probably the saddest thing you ever heard a 15 year old girl say. She made me sing 'Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes' in French for the whole class." Trudy looked _impressed_!

"Seriously? You can do that?"

"Yeah."

"That`s brilliant! I`ve never met a teenager who could do that, not even Mara! And I can`t, nobody taught me any French nursery rhymes. Who taught you?"

"My mum. She took French in her school."

Trudy said "I wish I`d learnt that. If I ever had kids, that`d be a fantastic thing to teach them."

So she wants kids?

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, as I`ve watched all you kids growing up in Anubis. And Jerome, been there since he was 5, practically my own. You won`t tell anyone,will you, Dixie?"

"Hey, private and confidential. As to that ghost, I think I know what it`s after. You know that marking on your bedroom wall?"

"Yeah, the ankh shaped one."

I nodded.

"There`s a way to open the wall and get to what this ghost is after." I proceeded to explain _everything._

**Sorry for all the French. And the Mara Jaffray mental threat was just Dixie`s way of showing her annoyance. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Trudy`s shock at the thought of tunnels in her bedroom walls was _ almost _funny.

"You mean to tell me that you think that I`m supposed to be able to get things for a dead person behind my bedroom wall?"

"Yeah, I do."

***Trudy`s POV* **Is this girl for real? First she tells me she sang a French nursery rhyme and now she`s telling me that I may have tunnels in my bedroom wall and that the ghost is haunting me because it wants me back there securing four little golden balls for it? And what necklace? I don`t have any ankh necklace!

"Is Mara in on this too, Dixie?"

She nodded, her waist-length pony tail bobbing behind her. I`d been roaming the school and needed the loo, but now she`s told me all that, I`m practically wetting myself.

"And I want to go back there tonight and check them out. You know, find out what we`re up against. For all we know there could be a massive bat that`ll try to bite our heads off us while shredding our bodies like paper."

I gulped.

"Uhh,gotta use the loo, Dixie."

She nodded, no trace of a smile on her face or in her eyes. She looked as serious as serious can get. That is actually kind of scary.

***Mara`s POV*** Where`s Dixie? It`s time for History now. But as we`re doing Ancient Egypt this term, and all she does is have her nose in her books on Ancient Egypt, it probably won`t even matter. She even told me that the cure for toothache in those times was (**A/N: Do **_**NOT**_** read this part if you are squeamish or feel faint at the mention of mice or blood) **to get a live mouse, cut it in half and while it`s still warm, place half on the patient`s gum. So yucky, and she laughed while telling me as if it was a joke. But she said she was deadly serious and that I could look it up on the internet if I didn`t want to take her word for it. I spotted her and Trudy walking by and talking. What`s going on? None of us students EVER talk to Trudy during school hours. And the majority of students don`t speak to her AFTER school either unless they want something doing or thanking her.

"Can anyone tell me what the Ancient Egyptian cure for toothache was?"

My hand shot up,and without Dixie`s late night history lessons,it wouldn`t`ve done.

"Mara?"

"It was to take a live mouse, cut it in half and while it was still warm and fresh, place it on the patient`s gums."

"Correct. Well done. Is this true or false: did the Egyptians invent toffee apples?"

THANK YOU DIXIE SARA CARSON! My hand shot up again.

"Mara?"

"False. But they invented marshmallows from the marshmallow plant."

Mrs Andrews was impressed.

"Where did you learn all this, Mara?"

I smiled.

"I room with Dixie. And she stays up until gone 12 in the morning studying either Ancient Egypt or foreign languages or sometimes drawing. Or occasional maths or doing English work. She points out a few highlights that she thinks might come in handy."

Mrs Andrews looked mega impressed.

"Do you think she`d be willing to be a tutor to some of the others who don`t get it as quick?"

"I suppose I could ask her."

***Dixie`s POV*** OK. Here goes nothing. I`m just thanking God Trudy isn`t in here to see my necklace. I pressed it to the marking and the wall opened. Trudy entered as I hid my necklace.

"Oh my goodness! You got it open!"

"Are we going in?"

"Do I need to bring a broom, because it looks dusty in there."

I smiled at her.

"If you like, you can."

We went in together. Suddenly there was a loud cackle and some footsteps.

"Finally, I have you here."

**Who is it? Chapter 9, coming soon! See you all soon! Randomdizzy :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A tall dark guy stepped out into the light and Trudy`s eyes virtually turned into bright red hearts. I raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly, shaking my head. "Who are you?"

He had the bright red hearts in his eyes as he looked at Trudy. He said

"I could ask the same of you."

Oh my God, this is so sappy! Trudy said,all flirty

"My name`s Trudy Rehman. What`s yours?"

I fake-gagged. She should _**NOT**_ be flirting with some random dude she just met! And in front of an innocent teenage girl. ME!

"My name`s Jasper Choudhary."

"OK,enough googoo eyes at each other! Let`s get a move on,we have stuff to do!"

Trudy said dreamily

"Come with us, out of this dusty tunnel."

I said "Trudy, you total _flirt_!"

She said nothing. The guy,Jasper, said"There`s nothing wrong with her flirting."

I said quietly to myself "Nothing _right_ with her flirting,either!"

I cannot _**believe **_ this woman! I whizzed off to Mara and maths. As soon as I sat down next to her, she whispered "Where were you? I had to cover for you in History."

"With Trudy. She`s found herself a boyfriend. Tell you all the deets later."

Mara said "You`d better."

I opened my maths book and saw all the _algebra_. Ew, I _hate _algebra.

"X times 7 divided by 3 subtracting A equals ( )"

UGH! Mara said "Copy mine,I`ll explain it all to you later on when you`ve got less on your mind."

So we did our maths together and got out early. Too bad I couldn`t tell her because Mr Sweet said "Miss Jaffray and Miss Carson, to my office."

On the way there, I said to Mara "OK, I was staking out in Trudy`s room when this guy comes in. He`s dark,like you and Trudy. Trudy`s eyes virtually turned into these bright red hearts at the sight of him and she said 'Who are you' dead flirtatiously and he said 'I could ask the same of you' just as flirtatiously. His eyes were virtually hearts too and they were just stood there,staring all sappy at each other. Then she says 'My name`s Trudy Rehman. What`s yours?' And he says 'My name`s Jasper Choudhary.' I said 'OK,enough googoo eyes at each other! Let`s get a move on,we have stuff to do!' And she said 'Come with us, out of this dusty place.' So I said 'Trudy you total _flirt_!' He said 'There`s nothing wrong with her flirting.'"

Mara said "Eww,there`s nothing _right_ with her flirting, either!"

"My exact words. And when I left them, I think they started kissing."

Mara said "Yuck,at their age! She`s at least fifty!"

I said "Uh,35. And he doesn`t seem much older. Only about two years."

Mara said "But still...in their thirties and kissing..."

"Yeah, not a nice thought for two innocent girls such as ourselves."

Mara laughed with me, then said "Wonder what old Sweetie wants with us?"

A tall blond boy walked by, dressed in leather and said to Mara "Ooh, is this a girl convention?"

She said "No, so get lost, you biker wanna-be. I think the boy convention left you behind."

We were led into Mr Sweet`s office and he said "You girls have been a bit too studious lately. So much so, you`ve been losing sleep and eating less. I`m going to inform Trudy and have her restrict your studies and impose a strict rule for you both to go down to meals."

Our jaws almost hit the floor and shattered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mara,Trudy and I were all sat in the Anubis living room. Trudy was giving us our new meal and study regime. Or attempting to. We`d been taken out of school for the day so that we could have a break. Any other kid our age would`ve loved that,but we felt so bored without our books,we were nearly sick. Trudy was panicking,wondering what the heck was happening to us. We couldn`t answer her, we were too busy holding down our food. She`d fed us so many pancakes, I was almost sick again.

"Girls,your new out-of-school study hours are 5 P.M. to 9 P.M. every night. You have to be downstairs for breakfast at 8 A.M. sharp, home for lunch at 12.30 P.M. every day, be ready for dinner at 5.30 P.M. and for supper at 8.30 P.M. on the dot. So you have four hours of study. I want you both asleep by 11.30 at night,every night. I say this in your best interest,girls. Are you OK with this?"

We couldn`t even move our heads in response. Trudy said sort of angrily

"Girls, I know you`re not so happy with being told that you have to have limits put on your studies, but it`s for your own good. There`s no reason to ignore me."

I opened my mouth to reply, because Mara looked upset.

"Trudes, we`re not ignoring you. We feel sick and we can`t even move our heads for fear of throwing up."

She said "You feel sick? Oh my gosh, this isn`t good. Uh, how am I supposed to get you to your beds? I`m not strong enough to carry you and there`s only us three here. Victor`s out and so is Jasper and none of the teachers are available to help. You obviously can`t move. I`ll get you some blankets and pillows. If you feel that you`re actually going to be sick, just let me know. What is it, Mara, sweetie?"

Mara said weakly "Is Jasper your new boyfriend, Trudes?"

Trudy went pink and a big grin went across her face.

"Yes,he is."

Mara nearly made me sick with laughter.

"Is he a good kisser?"

I burst out laughing. Trudy just said "Mara, I don`t kiss and tell."

Mara said "Oh, go on. We both want every detail. Did you kiss him or not?"

Trudy said "OK, fine. Yes, we kissed."

I needed an ambulance because I think I killed half of my ribs, laughing at them. Mara said "Was it like a two second lip touch or a full on liplock-spitswap kiss?"

I gagged, but continued laughing.

"Mara, really."

"Yeah, really. Tell me!"

Trudy was as pink as Amber`s newest high heels.

"OK, it was a full on kiss. Like, as you put it, a liplock-spitswap."

I sat there, pink from laughter. Her Jasper came in and said "Babes, I thought we had the place to ourselves? What`s Giggly and Girly doing here? Is Girly your secret daughter?"

Trudy`s eyes went at least twice their original size.

"No, Mara`s not my daughter. I don`t have my own kids, just the students. And Giggly`s real name is Dixie."

"Yeah. The one who is against flirting."

I cracked up again and this time, Mara joined in.

Trudy said "Dixie, I hope you don`t mind seeing couples snuggled up."

My eyes went at least three times bigger than my head.

"As long as it`s only hugs and kisses, no more, because I promise you that I will _vomit all over you both _if you do more."

Mara whispered "Nice threat. I`d listen to you, because you tend to come through on those promises."

I raised my eyebrows at her in an agreeing way.

Trudy said "I can`t promise that."

Her Jasper "Me either, with this gorgeous one around."

I said quietly to Mara "Ew,gross!"

Then said to Trudy and Jasper (Note to self: Tell Amber to give them a 'ship' name)

"You`d both better watch your step, because in addition to me _vomiting on you _, Victor may walk in and see you both."

Mara said quietly "Nice touch. She`s scared to death of old Vic. I would be if I had to talk to him every day. He keeps a load of dead stuff in his office."

"I`ve seen him cuddling that cursed creepy raven while he sleeps."

"Look at them two!"

I turned around.

"Yikes. Not exactly what two sick girls want to see."

Well, no two girls want to see their housemother and her new boyfriend stuck together by their mouths, do they? Healthy or not. I hated seeing them all mushed together. The only upside was: Trudy was happier than ever. But if he dumps her...he`ll get it. And not from Trudy. He`ll have a very angry Dix to work with and trust me, I am not nice if someone hurts my friends.

Mara said quietly "I really hope we don`t have to witness things we shouldn`t have to until we`re in _our _ thirties."

"I don`t think we should even have to witness it then!"

Mara said "Dixie, you make a good point. Ugh, _look_!"

"Do I _have _to, Mars? I`d sooner I didn`t."

"_What on Earth is going on in here?"_

**So...who d`you think it is? And more importantly, I need to know what you all think should happen next. It should happen in Chapter 13 or more, depending on how long it takes for me to get to the ideas. So until I can think of good ideas for the Mara/Trudy/Dixie thingy and how to get Peddie together quicker,which is already coming... :D! RandomDizzy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Trudy and Jasper broke apart at the loud voice.

"_Well? I`m waiting._"

Mara and I sighed in relief. I never thought I`d be so grateful to see this old grouch. Trudy tried to explain and Jasper wasn`t much help.

"We were...uhh..."

"_Kissing? I can see need to try not to keep on kissing where there are children. Please do not make a habit of it, even in privacy._"

Well, dude may be a real old grouch, but he`s got a tiny bit of sense in that department. I really hope they don`t make a habit of it. The last thing we students need is a new house mother. And having to train a new one when we have a perfectly nice one is totally unfair.

Jasper said "If you`d ever kissed this little beauty, you`d know why I keep kissing her."

Ohh, God, that`s gross! Mara looked equally disgusted. Trudy was pink with pleasure and had this massive sappy grin in her face. She was looking up at Jasper with these big puppy dog eyes. It was enough to make Corbierre sick. _**AND IT`S A STUFFED RAVEN! **_Any way, Old Vic was still grouching at them.

Mara said "Eww,see the way she`s looking at him? It`s gross."

"I know, Mars, I don`t need telling. It`d make Corbierre, that terrible creepy raven, sick."

We both had a mental image of Corbierre being sick and cracked up laughing. Because our idea of that ratty old bird being sick involved Victor, a king-size jar of crunchy peanut butter, a water pistol and the bird (obviously). Now do you see why we were laughing? The three adults and the other students (who chose that moment to waltz in *not literally waltz*) gave us these looks to say 'Are you crazy?' We took one look at them, one glance at each other and fell about laughing again.

Jerome said "You gave them a new study regime, didn`t you, Trudy?"

She nodded, looking confusedly worried.

Alfie said "Should we call a mental home? For girls who have study-functioning minds?"

We laughed even harder and Fabian said "We should. Or we could get my uncle Ade to teach them about his antiques?"

Mick said "We want to fix them, not bore them to death!"

Nina said "The stuff he teaches us is actually entertaining."

Amber said "Agh, brainiac roomie!"

Patricia said "Come on, be serious. Victor was telling Trudy and this random dude off for kissing, what`s _not _funny?"

Nina said "The random dude happens to be Fabian`s godfather, Jasper Choudhary. Sorry, Patricia`s like this with most new people. Excepting Dixie Sara Carson, obviously."

I gave her a pointed glare.

She said evilly "She`s also a whiz at French."

I cringed and nearly fainted. Jasper and Victor gave me looks saying 'What the heck? Is that true' though it was quite plain from 1. my scarlet face and 2. the way I looked like I wanted to die. A tall blond boy came in. The one who had said "is this a girl convention" or something to us. The male American. The boy version of Nina.

He saw Mara and me and said "Oh,look. It`s the two Gossip Girls of Gossip High. I`m Eddie Miller."

Eww, embarrassing, another boy in the house. He turned to Patricia.

"Hi there, beautiful."

He grabbed hold of her and said "You free tonight? I`ll make hoagies."

"Uh, thanks but uh, Trudy`s in charge of food."

"Oh, so she`s in charge of our date dinner?"

Trudy looked like she was going to explode.

"Uhh, not for long, because she is going to erupt like a volcano at any minute...would you two stop laughing! You`ll wet the sofa!"

We were practically dying and she was worried about the sofa?

"So,how about it?"

"Sure. It`s a date."

Oh my God, Patricia Leigh Williamson has just said yes to a random dude!

Eddie kissed her and Amber said "PEDDIE MOMENT!"

And I looked at Mara and said quietly "Jerome`s available, go get him!"

Jerome came and said "Mara,please date me!"

She nodded and said happily

"Yeah, OK."

My roomie and Jerome kissed for Amber`s camera and she yelled "JARA MOMENT!"

Trudy and Jasper kissed and Amber snapped her photo and said "TRASPER MOMENT!"

Then turned to Nina and Fabian.

"You two kiss, we still need a Fabina scrapbook."

They shrugged and kissed.

"FABINA MOMENT!"

I ran out of there in the hope I wouldn`t have to kiss anyone. Thirty minutes went by and then there was a knock on the door.

"_Sweetie, dinner`s ready. You haven`t fallen asleep, have you?_"

I`d just unlocked the door when the iron fell onto my head. Trudy`s face was the last thing I saw before the world went black.

I heard voices saying "She`ll be OK, just a bit dazed. She shouldn`t go walking around without someone to help her out."

My immediate thought was '_What the heck just happened? Where the heck am I and why have I got a pain in my head? How did I get here? Who put me here?' _

Then I screamed "Trudy, Mara, _**HELP ME!**_"

Trudy came running.

"Sweetie, what`s wrong?"

"It`s there. It wants to get the gems. But why am I lay here?"

She said "Amnesia. Sweetie, the iron in the laundry room fell on your head."

WHAT? I think I fainted.

**OK, so I updated faster than I wanted to. But I was bored and felt like typing. But it got Jara together before Mickra had a chance to form and Peddie because they are so cool! And Fabina, yay! So anyway, I need ideas for the future of the plot. Does anyone want Dixie/Mick or Dixie/Alfie? If so, let me know and I`ll put in whichever couple gets most reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***Trudy`s POV*** One second I was talking to Dixie and she passed out. And she seems to have amnesia. I hope it`s only temporary amnesia, not permanent. It would be terrible for her to not know what happened to her forever and only remember that she woke in a hospital bed. If she doesn`t get her memory back...she may never know all she knew before the incident. Oh, I`m just being paranoid it`s only temporary. I hope... Jasper walked in with Mara.

"Do you want a tissue, Trudes?"

Jasper held a tissue in front of me. I didn`t even realise I was crying. Mara said

"Will Dixie be OK?"

I nodded, in the hope that she would be.

Mara said "Alfie`s the most concerned out of the other students besides me. He says he hopes she`ll be OK."

Aww, sweet. I think Alfie has a crush on little Dixie. He ran in as Dixie opened her eyes.

"How`d you feel, Dixie?"

She smiled.

"Uhh, little bit dazed and I still have no idea what the heck happened to me."

Her hair was tangled and she had a bruise on her head from her forehead to the back of her head. She looked whiter than usual and she was smiling.

Mara said something to Alfie who said "Do you want to go on a Sunday stroll at the weekend, Dixie?"

She looked at him.

"Providing the weather`s OK. Otherwise, how about a cafe?"

"Sure thing."

My jaw nearly bounced off the floor. Dixie and Alfie going on a _date_?! Mara was just as surprised as I was. She smiled at the looks on our faces. Jasper said "Ahh, look. The first date. Speaking of which, we haven`t had ours yet, Trudes."

I said "Oh, yeah. Well, when do you want it?"

***Dixie`s POV*** Oh my God, I just got asked out! And I agreed?! Oh whoa. Well, it`s one date and if we don`t like it we can class it as a friendly outing, can`t we? I _loved _the look on Trudy and Mara`s faces. I _did _say I`d never date, but this may be the one chance for one guy to become my boyfriend. I`m 15 and I`m 16 next Tuesday. 19th of February. If I have a boyfriend, I will be (what I once classed as) the worst person alive. But most likely, the happiest. (TIME LAPSE: That Sunday.) I woke to a bright sunshine-filled day. Mara was leant over me, beaming.

"Good morning! Time to glam up for your date!"

"Well, first on my agenda is to have a lovely shower. Could you choose a cute and _decent_ outfit for me?"

I got a towel and some washing things. When I got to the bathroom, Trudy was waiting for me.

"Uhh, morning, Trudes. Why`re you happier than usual?"

"Because sweet little Dixie`s going on a date!"

I smiled at her and shook my head. Jasper and Alfie came to us.

"Dix, we`ve got a little change of plans. Jasper and I think it`d be good to make this a double date."

I nodded.

"Fine by me. Trudy?"

She nodded.

"OK. Just remember, it`s a date. So kissing`s allowed."

I said "Is a shower allowed? Because Mara`s organising my outfit. I have to hurry."

Trudy nodded and Alfie said "See you at breakfast, Dixie."

I smiled at him and went for my shower. I washed then dried off. I sprayed on my deodorant and cleaned my teeth. I wrapped up in my dressing gown, then went to Mara.

She said "I picked out the most respectable outfit I could."

She`d chosen a pair of my black studded jeans and a black tee with a silver skull on it. And my black studded boots. Mara did my hair and took me down to breakfast when I was dressed.

And everyone said "WOW!"

Alfie said "So proud to have you date me."

I smiled, sat down and we quickly kissed.

**Sorry there was no cliffhanger, but my mum was rushing me. I`ll be back tomorrow. :D RandomDizzy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: THE DATE!

I ate my breakfast and Mara said "OK, you know Trudy and Jasper are going to kiss. And Alfie may want to kiss you. I advise you to let him. But only if the date is going _really_ well and you`re having the time of your life."

I said "Mara, this is my _first _date. I wanted a really romantic day, the date going really well, then at sundown, he takes me outside and _then _the kiss happens. Not just a billion kisses the second we step out of the building. And didn`t you see our hello kiss two minutes ago?!"

"Oh, yeah. Ohhh, Trudes, we`re eating!"

Trudy stopped kissing Jasper just long enough to say "And if we were eating and you were kissing Jerome, nobody would say 'Ew, Mara, we`re eating' to you." Jasper said "I would."

I cracked up laughing into my orange juice. I choked, still giggling. Mara slapped me several times on the back. Alfie said "Calm down, you need to be alive."

I said "Oh, no worries. Aliens like me just won`t die. We walk around as zombies once we _do _die."

Alfie cracked up laughing.

He said "There is no _way_ someone as pretty as you is an alien."

The whole table said, Mara included, "Awww...".

I blushed as scarlet as a rose.

Trudy said "Shall we go? Seeing as all four of us are done eating?"

Done eating what? You were only kissing your boyfriend so much you nearly _swallowed_ him. I looked to Alfie. He was wearing black jeans and a grey shirt with a green alien logo (Surprise, surprise) and it said 'Calling mother ship, my girlfriend`s driving me mad' and black football boots.

"Uh, Alfie, the footie boots. Are you going to play footie?"

I meant it humourously and Trudy said "You`re confusing Alfie with Mick, sweetie."

Alfie said, seriously "Do you want me to?"

I shook my head, laughing.

"No, that`s OK. I`m not the football type. I was just wondering where you got them from and why when you don`t play football."

"I asked Mick if I could borrow them after Mara showed me your outfit. I wanted to have similar outfits."

"Aww."

Trudy said "We don`t do that, do we, honey?"

Jasper said "I can`t wear an outfit like that and you would never wear a suit."

She playfully elbowed him. He kissed her and then said "You know that we could never wear similar clothes unless we did what they`ve done and go Goth. And you won`t ever wear black and spikes all over in one outfit. I know you."

I mouthed them mockingly and Alfie started laughing.

He murmured quietly to me "He can`t wear one of her outfits because he`d look even more like a girl and she can`t wear one of his outfits because it wouldn`t fit and she`d fall over."

"Well, I think it`d suit them if he wore her clothes for a day and she wore his. It`d be so funny to watch. They`d look totally ridiculous."

Alfie said "I suppose you`re right. They`d make us all laugh. Does that include her wearing his shoes and him wearing hers?"

"Yeah, obviously. Oh God they`d look like clowns! He`d be limping in her size sixes and she`d be tripping in his size nines."

We could barely stand for laughing.

Jasper said "You kids having a good time?"

We nodded, still laughing.

Trudy said "Why are you two laughing?"

We looked at their shoes and practically fell over. Trudy said something to Jasper and he nodded in understanding. We just raised our eyebrows at each other and carried on laughing. We reached the lake and I opened my cooler shoulder bag.

I said "Who`s thirsty?"

All three of my companions raised their hands. I only had lemonade but they all like it. We had our drinks. We carried on walking and drinking.

I said "Hey, Al, there`s a new alien film called 'Star Bombs: The Sequel.' It comes out next week. Do you want me to get tickets?" He said "Did you see the first one?"

Obviously I had, otherwise I wouldn`t know there was a sequel.

"Yeah, and I loved it."

"Me, too! Yeah, we`ll go on opening night."

I whipped out my BlackBerry Touch and ordered the tickets and VIP seats.

"Sweet phone!"

I said, smiling "And we have VIP seats as well as tickets to the film in 3-D on opening night."

"Even sweeter!"

I smiled and nodded.

Trudy said, surprising me, (I`d forgotten they were even with us) "Are you two planning another date already? You haven`t seen how this one`s going to go yet."

We smiled innocently at her.

There was a cafe up ahead and Trudy said "Ooh, I`m starving."

Jasper said "I don`t have any money on me. And you told me you had none, didn`t you?"

Trudy nodded. I checked the time. 1.50 P.M. No wonder she`s starving, it`s been nearly six hours since she last ate.

Alfie said "If I had some cash, I`d treat you all."

I felt seriously bad. I had at least £140 in my purse.

"You`re in luck, people. I brought a bit of cash."

Trudy said "We can`t take your money!"

I said "Yeah, you can. I`ve only brought £140. We can get something from the cafe up the road."

All three of them looked at me, totally stunned.

"OK, now close your mouths and let`s get to that cafe."

In the cafe, the waitress said "What`ll it be, folks?"

I smiled. My face was aching with all this smiling.

Alfie said "I`ll have a tuna and bacon sandwich, please."

"A bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich for me, please."

I hate bacon. Trudy loves the stuff. Jasper said

"I`ll have a chicken club sandwich, please, ma`am."

I think he was flirting. Trudy gave him a pointed glare.

I said "A veggie burger for me, please."

"Any drinks?"

Trudy said quietly "Is that OK, Dixie?"

I nodded.

"A Coke, please."

Jasper said "Fanta, please, ma`am."

Still that flirty tone and another glare from Trudy.

Alfie said "Banana milkshake, please."

I said "Fruit water, please."

**Sorry I didn`t complete the date, it`ll have to wait until later today or tomorrow. Until next update, people. RandomDizzy. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Date! Continued.

When I pulled out my purse to pay, the waitress said to Jasper "If things don`t work out between you and the pretty lady, here`s my number."

Trudy looked daggers at her. I nearly died trying not to laugh at them. Alfie was hoping for a girl fight.

Trudy said "If you like, I could show you a very spiky stiletto heel, and I will put it up your-"

"OK,babe, enough! Sorry, ma`am, she`s sort of clingy."

Trudy yelled on top pitch (I didn`t have a _clue_ Trudy could yell) "I`M _WHAT?"_

I said "Ohh, _faux pas, monsieur!_"

"I said you`re clingy. It`s not a bad thing, it just gets in the way when I`m talking to a waitress."

"Oh, so I`m in the way of your flirting with another woman?!"

I was laughing so hard, I was crying. The whole cafe was staring.

The waitress said "Do you want my email address, too?"

Trudy shrieked "STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU CRAZY BLONDE! CAN`T YOU SEE WE`RE IN A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP CRISIS _THAT YOU CAUSED_?!"

I fell off my chair laughing.

The poor waitress said "I was only offering. And I`m not the one to blame because you`re crazy and clingy."

Trudy yelled at her. "YOU WHAT?! CRAZY AND CLINGY?!"

"Yeah, you are."

"OH, YOU`RE GOING DOWN, BLONDIE!"

Trudy jumped onto the waitress and started pounding her face in. All the while, she was shrieking at her.

I said "I`ll just leave the cash with one of your...co-workers."

Jasper was trying to pull Trudy off the waitress and getting bashed in the attempt.

I just said "Alfie, help Jasper get Trudes off that poor woman."

He nodded and started trying to pull Trudy off her. I was just watching the whole time. By the time Trudy was pulled off her, the poor woman was purple with bruises and scarlet with blood that was pouring from her nose and mouth. Several of her teeth lay on the floor.

"You`ll pay for this, you crazy witch!"

I stepped in then.

"OK, how much d`you want?"

She gave me a bill. For £600,000.

"I`ll have the lot here, in cash, by tomorrow night. That`s a promise."

"You better come through on it. Your mother is a maniac."

"Oh, she`s not my mum. She`s my housemother at the Deanwill Academy."

"Whatever she is, she`s a dizzy nutter!"

Trudy yelled "SAYS YOU!"

And both guys had to hold her back. She was going to kill her if someone didn`t stop her.

"I`ll be back later and _alone_."

I helped drag Trudy out. To my surprise, Mara and Jerome stood outside the cafe.

"I called you and you answered but heard Trudy shrieking like an idi... uh...she`s still angry."

"That little flirt...she needs to back off and stay away from us."

Alfie said "I dunno, I might take her...if I didn`t have my Dix."

I said "Want her, take her."

"Cool."

Trudy said "As long as you don`t bring it home, I`m OK with it."

I said "The single life is the better life!"

All five of them gave me looks.

"All entitled to an opinion."

Alfie brought out the blonde waitress, and she said "At least I got a guy."

I smiled and walked off with Jerome, Mara, Trudy and Jasper. Jasper looked like he`d just fought a herd of rhinos. Trudy looked like a killer vampire woman. I couldn`t look at them for laughing. Alfie had taken his new girlfriend off for a romantic stroll around the lake. I didn`t care, it was only a friendly date if we didn`t like it. And that`s how we`re going to phrase it if anyone asks.

Trudy said "Will you really pay her?"

I gave her a Look. Like a Look-Look. A Death Look.

"Yes, of course I am. You battered her and if she doesn`t get her money, she`d be well within her rights to_ sue _you. She wants £600,000."

Trudy and Jasper choked on air.

"_How much does she want?!_"

"You heard me. £600,000. It`s not that much compared to how much I would have tried to get. £600,000 is the lowest price that woman could ask for."

Trudy said "That`s more than Jasper and I will ever make in our lives! And you think that`s _cheap_?!"

I nodded. Obviously, because I have five limos on speed dial, and I shop for a new outfit from a high price designer store on the hour, every hour. Anyway, we got back to Anubis and I got the cash from my room. I said

"Back in at least half an hour."

I shot to the Lakeside. The blonde was sat giggling with Alfie. I was OK.

"Hey. Here`s the money."

I handed it to her. She tried counting it. She got lost after £50.

"Don`t worry, it`s all there."

(TIME LAPSE: Three days later.) Trudy, Mara and I were all in the tunnel when I came walking up to us. _I _came walking up to us?

**OK, Dixie is walking up to herself and her friends? You wait. RandomDizzy.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Insane. How am I walking up to me when I am quite plainly stood here?

Trudy said"Wha-Dixie? And Dixie?"

Mara said "Dix, you never mentioned a _twin_!"

I didn`t know myself! I was just staring at _me?_

I said "Uhh, if I knew I had a twin, I`d`ve told you both. This is crazy. Hi, uh..."

The other me said "Pixie. Call me Pixie. I`m here to help you."

Madness. So we all walked down the tunnels. Suddenly this gigantic black rat with it`s yellowy razor-sharp teeth bared came hot-footing it straight at us. Eww, it`s got really horrible breath. Wish I`d thought to bring a toothbrush and some mint toothpaste down here, so that I could`ve cleaned those things. If I`m gonna be murdered by a mutant rat, I at least want it to have clean teeth. The last thing I want is to have septic wounds. Talk about gross. Trudy backed against a wall, squealing.

"HELP! RAT!"

Wow, isn`t she great in a mutant rat crisis (?) Fabulous person to have about. If that thing bites me, I`ll need something bigger than my finger to flick it. If I have a finger _left_! I got Trudy`s broom thingy and approached the rat.

"Hiya, sweetie. It`s OK, I won`t hurt you. Are you lonely? Does you want somebody to pet you?"

It squeaked lovingly as I stretched out my arm and petted it. Mara, Pixie and Trudy all watched in amazement. The rat was so _cute_, it was like a dream. Then a loud voice rang out.

"You stupid little girl! You`re going to pay!"

**Sorry about the rubbish cliffhanger, but I have to give back the computer. Until tomorrow, RandomDizzy. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Previously on My Season One Of House Of Anubis : "You stupid little girl! Now you`re all going to pay!"_

Who the heck is this maniac? A dark figure came at us. Trudy shrieked, Mara gasped and I just stood there with Pixie. She was major freaking out.

"Who are you?! Leave us alone!"

"You tamed my Bricklos!"

"So? It`s cute and my friends`re scared of it."

The ghost said "Do not mess with Thamunik! Now you will feel my wrath!"

I came to me and grabbed my wrist. I felt a sharp burning. I pulled free. For a dead guy, he sure is strong. I raised my sleeve and saw an Eye of Horus. Trudy and Mara were yelling in pain.

"Why have we got some symbol on our arms?"

"Dixie, is this a temporary tattoo? (Please let it be temporary...)"

I rubbed at it. No change. I darted past the rat.

"Come on, baby Bricky. Come to Dixie. That`s my boy, come on. Good Bricky."

That adorable mutant rat scampered to me and shrunk to it`s original size.

Trudy said "We can`t have tattoos. You two are still in school. What if someone sees it? And what will Jasper say? Oh my goodness, what is that?"

What she happened to be referring to, was a miniscule thingy. It was running crazily in the adjoining room. It wasn`t even a centimetre tall. I pulled out a small book Marie had given me on my last birthday. I flipped through and saw a thing.

"'_Moonie. Moody and cruel. Weaknesses: Light and fly swats_' Fair enough." I shone my torch in it`s direction.

Mara said "Squidgem lives? Dixie, is that thing real or am I hallucinating?"

Trudy said "We aren`t hallucinating the same thing, are we? I heard Dixie call it a Moonie. Did you hear that, Mara?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You girls aren`t hallucinating, the Moonie`s real."

It was a small thing in the shape of two heart tops, one upside down joined to one right side up. It had little wings and two stick arms with two tiny antennae. It had tiny eyes and little buck teeth, and it was turning from it`s vivid green to a very pale orange. I got out a little container and put the weakened Moonie in it.

"Is this the Moonie?"

"Yeah, it is, Trudy. Don`t worry, it`ll be neon green and healthy again in no time, provided we hide it in a very dark place while it`s in here."

I shook the container gently. "I wouldn`t swat it with a fly swat, though, beacuse it could die."

My two companions nodded. (TIME LAPSE: 11 P.M. that night. ***Trudy`s POV***) I lay on my bed in the dark. I was looking at the neon Moonie. I`m not brave enough to let the grumpy little thing out of the tightly sealed container, but it is cute. *Knock, knock, knock.* Who is that? Nobody ever calls here an hour after Victor`s pin drop. I answered the door. It was Jasper. And here I am stood in my nightie! Oh gosh, not the best way to be dressed when greeting your boyfriend!

"Hi, Trudy."

I squeaked out "Hi. What are you doing here at 11 at night?"

"Visiting you. Is there a problem with me seeing my cute little girlfriend late at night?"

"N-No, no problem. It`s a surprise, that`s all."

"You were sleeping, weren`t you?"

"No, I wasn`t. I was lay on my bed and I was... reading."

Well, I can`t say "I was looking at a mythical creature that Mara, Dixie and I found whilst stood in a tunnel that`s in my bedroom wall, and it`s called a Moonie." Can I?

"What were you...'reading'?"

"My Edith Nesbit book called 'Five Children and It'. It was my favourite as a kid."

"Aww, that`s nearly as adorable as you."

I nearly melted into soup, there and then.

A voice that I recognised as Jerome`s called out softly to us.

"Trudy said last week to me that she wants her own kids."

I went redder than a cherry cake basket. Jasper looked me in the eye.

"Is that true?"

I nodded. "Yes. Just please, don`t feel pressured into anything you don`t really want. I can`t be happy if I know somebody else is in discomfort about it."

***Jerome`s POV* **Oh, how funny. Trudy`s probably scarlet now, and he`ll be thinking 'Oh, God, what am I doing? She wants kids and I don`t have years of experience like she does. This is bad, really bad.' And she`ll be stood there, so embarrassed, it`ll look totally unreal.

"Dude, why`re you laughing?"

"Because, my friend, Trudy and Jasper are having a serious crisis out there. I just told him that Trudy wants kids and she hadn`t told him. So now she`s probably humiliated and he`s probably panicking."

Alfie looked impressed. "Nice going, dude. Let`s go and watch them."

We walked to our bedroom door and peeked out. They stood in the middle of the hall, kissing. We ducked back inside.

"Ohh, dude, that was sick."

Yeah, it was! Trudy and Jasper, kissing in the hall? If only old Victor saw that!

_"Trudy and Jasper, why are you kissing in the hall? Don`t you have somewhere private to go?"_

_"Yes, we do. Thank you, Victor." _

_"Thanks Victor. Your sending us to her room is going to make both me and Trudes very happy."_

Oh, urgh. Imagine what Mara and Dixie would say to _that_.

***Dixie`s POV*** What the heck is Jasper doing here at this time? I was just drifting off, then old Vic yells at them and jolts me up again. And what does Jasper mean by make both him and Trudy happy? Mara screamed and thrashed in her sleep. I ran to her bed and woke her gently.

"Mara? Mars, wake up. It`s a nightmare, you`re OK."

My poor, terrified roommate woke up. She shook like a Chihuahua.

"What was it about?"

"Never mind that, can I borrow one of your outfits tomorrow?"

What the heck? "What`s wrong with your clothes?"

"Girly, d`uh. So can I?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Mar."

(TIME LAPSE: Next day.)

I woke up to hear singing.

"I`m just a Love Machine, feeding my fantasy, give me a kiss or three. And I`m fine. I need a squeeze a day instead of this negligee. What will the neighbours say, this time? I`ve been going crazy while you sleep. Searching for a language that the two of us can speak. So come on Mr Prehistoric, make your wheel. And I`ll breathe underwater 'cause I like the way it feels. Your call`s late, big mistake. You gotta hang around the limo for as long as I take. Next time, read my mind and I`ll be good to you."

Why the heck is Trudy singing "Love Machine"? It`s sounds pretty weird. Especially as I didn`t have a clue that she even knew that song.

I went downstairs and said "Trudy, are you OK? Do you need a doctor? Are you ill?"

"No, no, sweetie. I`m fine. Just very, very happy."

My mind whirled as it put 2 and 2 together. And I did _not _ like the answer I got. I threw up all over the kitchen floor.

"Oh, my gosh, Dixie! Are you OK?"

Clearly not. I just _vomited_, it`s obvious I`m not OK!

"Yeah, Trudes, I`m OK."

"Straight back to bed for you, missy."

Ohh, great, I have to miss school (!) Trudy took me right back to my room. Mara was straightening her hair.

"What`s with Dix?"

"I have no idea. She was fine one minute, chatting to me, then the next she was sick. Could you bring her home her homework?"

"Sure."

"Trudy, I`m OK. I promise you, I am fine."

"No, sweetie. I won`t take any risks."

Ugghh, I hate it when she acts so motherly. She`s really sweet, but her motherly trait can be, and is being, a major pain in the bum. She really has to loosen up a little. I threw up because of that song and last night. Not because I have a bug or something rotten like that. I never get ill to the extent where I throw up. I haven`t thrown up since... I dunno, 2004? Well, exclusive of three minutes ago. But eight years without being sick... nobody just does. Not after 8 years. I sometimes wish Trudy had her own baby so she`d be a little less concerned with us. I don`t want her to not bother, I just want her to bother a little less. You know?

"Why is Trudy acting odder than usual?"

"Ask her or Jasper, not me. I don`t even like the thought of it, please don`t ask me!"

"O...K... I won`t..?"

***Mara`s POV*** I wonder if Trudy and Jasper... no they wouldn`t. Trudy cares too much about rules and her job, so no matter how much she wanted to, she wouldn`t. I will ask her, though. I really want to know. I washed and dressed, then scooted to the kitchen. Trudy had her back turned to me and she seemed to be dancing. She is a pretty good dancer, I admit it.

"Trudy?"

She jumped. "Mara, sweetie, you scared the socks and shoes off me!"

I laughed, though I usually would`ve apologised.

"What`s on your mind, sweetie?"

"I was wondering, what was Jasper doing here last night and why was he in your room?"

Trudy went pink. "Oh, I was just showing him my photo albums from when I was little."

I believed that almost as much as I believe that Victor`s going to turn into a older, male Trudy. That is, I don`t believe either of those things.

"Trudy, if you`re going to lie to me, please make it convincing."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth?"

"I told you the truth and you don`t believe me. Ask Jasper what happened last night, he`ll tell you."

I went to Jasper.

"Hello, Mara. What can I do for you?"

"What happened between you and Trudy last night? I think Dixie`s got it, but she won`t tell me."

"Ah, last night. I-Trudes and I looked through her childhood photo albums."

"Now the truth. Did you two...?"

"No."

"Oh."

I went to breakfast.

Jerome said "Hey, Mars-Bar. Didn`t you hear all the noise those two were making last night?"

"No."

"Well, I did. You should`ve heard them."

"Heard who, Jerome?"

Trudy was stood behind us, looking really angry.

"If you have a problem with something, you can come and tell me. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Jerome and I burst out laughing. We spoke in unison.

Then Jasper held up the container holding the Moonie!

"Hey, babes, what is this?"

**OK, so Jasper found the Squidgem. It`s worse than it sounds. What really did happen last night? I wouldn`t normally ask you to, but please review. I really need your help to give Mara the truth. Until next time, RandomDizzy. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

***Mara`s POV*** Ohhh, no, why did he have to find it? It was hidden under a pile of Trudy`s socks, in a drawer, in her room. He wasn`t meant to find it! And to make the bad matter worse, Dixie walked in.

"Hi guys...Jasper, where did you get that?"

"What is this?"

Trudy murmured to her "Please tell him. It`s a trust breaker, keeping secrets in relationships. I don`t want him to think he can`t trust me."

"Fine.. We will tell you everything, just not here and not now."

She picked up a notepad and wrote something on three pieces of paper. She handed them to us.

"Meet in the abandoned sheibrorF brirayL at 7 tonight. Bring the little thing."

Oh, the old Frobisher Library. We had to take the Moonie too. I hate knowing about the tunnels and having to keep going into them. (**TIME LAPSE:** 7 that night.) ***Trudy`s POV*** I called Mara down as Jasper came to me. All I want to do is get this meeting over and go to bed. I`m tired out, I feel sick and I have to go to this creepy abandoned old building that`s rumoured to be haunted. My worst fears: Ghosts, the dark, spiders and old buildings. As soon as I saw it loom in view point, I wanted to hide my eyes. I hated even setting foot out in the dark. It`s late January, and it still goes dark about 5-ish. I let out a soft noise and Jasper cuddled me.

"Shh, darling. It`s OK, there`s nothing to be scared of."

Yes, there is! The dark, ghosts and the fear of spiders coming at me.

"Why are you so scared, angel?"

"My worst nightmares possibly lie in that building, not to mention the building itself."

"What`re you scared of?"

"Spiders, ghosts, old buildings and the dark."

"Well, it`s simple then. Any spiders, I`ll squash, any ghosts won`t come out at you because they`re harmless things and don`t want to hurt you and as to the building and darkness. We can turn on our torches and then you`ll be able to see. If you like, I can keep holding you in there, so it won`t feel as weird for you."

Awww, he`s doing his best to be comforting. I`ll still hate the place, but if he`s there with me, I can try to withstand it. We walked in and found Mara and Dixie laughing. They shut up the moment we walked in, not daring to look at each other.

Dixie said "OK, now for the telling. You found a Moonie. It came from tunnels behind Trudy`s bedroom wall. You may want to see them but there`s more. We discovered the tunnel due to a spirit that`s haunted Trudy. Thamunik. It got kinda mad at us and stamped us."

We rolled up our sleeves and showed him the Eye stamped on our wrists. It glowed white, though it had been black when we had got them.

"Wow, that`s...new. I don`t remember you three having tattoos?"

"We`ve been covering them with Dixie`s makeup."

Dixie pretended to be mad. "You did what?"

Mara said "So what? You borrow mine."

"Can`t you tell when I`m faking these things? You room with me, you should know me better."

Mara rolled her eyes at her friend. Meanwhile, where I`d usually be laughing, I was near tears. I was totally petrified. Jasper held on tighter.

"There, now, angel. I`ve got you."

I snuggled up, making sure. I know full well what he wants, and I am actually considering.

"Erm, Trudy. Jasper, don`t you think that that`s a bad idea?"

***Dixie`s POV*** They keep looking all gooey at each other and they seem to be considering what nobody should consider. Mara said "We have to find four little gems and they go in some ankh shaped...Dixie Sara Carson, what is that around your neck?"

**OK, I am seriously bad at cliffhangers, but I`d appreciate some reviews telling me what you think should happen, regarding the two major couples in this story. Jara and Trasper. So please review and let me know. Each time there`s a review, a rainbow Labrador puppy that shoots rainbow lasers out of it`s eyes is born. Who doesn`t just love those cute little rainbow puppies?**

**RandomDizzy. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

"A necklace."

Mara pulled up the chain.

"No, Mara, don`t!"

"The ankh necklace! DIXIE!"

"Mara, it`s a cheapo thing I bought in a gift shop two years ago. It`s not done anything supernatural in the two years I`ve had it."

"But you could`ve told us!"

"And give Trudy more trouble? Yeah right!"

I darted off, packed my things, wrote a note explaining why I`d vanished and took off. I went to Marie`s.

"Hello?"

Lily opened the door.

"Dixie, come in! You`re soaked! Go to Marie, but please be quiet, it`s Indie`s winding down time."

I nodded and went to my friend.

She said "Goth Pixie!"

"Rapunzel!"

"How come we stopped our late night texting?"

"Trudy and her daft rules. Strict eating, sleeping and study times. She was sweet enough, but she could sometimes be a royal pain."

"Fancy a sing?"

I nodded and she put in her Taylor Swift CD and skipped to "Sparks Fly"

"_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm _

_And I`m a house of cards._

_You`re the kind of reckless _

_That should send me runnin`_

_But I kinda know that I won`t get far._

_And you stood there inf ront of me_

_Just close enough to touch._

_Close enough to hope you couldn`t see_

_What I was thinking of..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain._

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down._

_Give me something that`ll haunt me _

_When you`re not around._

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile._

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You`re a bad idea_

_You touch me once and_

_It`s really something._

_You find I`m even better than you_

_Imagined I would be._

_I`m on my guard for the rest_

_Of the world, but with you_

_I know it`s no good._

_And I could wait patiently,_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that`ll haunt me_

_When you`re not around._

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever_

_You smile._

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on_

_Me, it`s just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won`t you whisper, soft and slow?_

_I`m captivated by you baby_

_Like a fireworks show._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that`ll haunt me_

_When you`re not around._

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile_

_The sparks fly..."_

__"Cool! Let`s do Speak Now."

She turned it on and we sang again

"_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging_

_In on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed and passed down._

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

_This is surely not what you_

_Thought it would be._

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_First, and then say_

_Don`t say yes_

_Run away now_

_I`ll meet you when you`re_

_Out of the church,_

_At the back door_

_Don`t wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now..._

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song_

_That sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by_

_Your lovely bride-to-be_

_She walks down the aisle like a_

_Pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me._

_You wish it was me, don`t you?_

_Don`t say yes,_

_Run away now._

_I`ll meet you when you`re out of_

_The church, at the back door_

_Don`t wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now._

_Don`t say yes,_

_Run away now_

_I`ll meet you when you`re out of the church_

_At the back door._

_Don`t wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out,your_

_Time is running out a__nd they said_

_Speak now._

_Ohhhh..._

_Ladadada_

_..._

_I hear the preacher say 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'_

_There`s the silence,_

_There`s my chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from everyone_

_In the room, but I`m only_

_Looking at you. I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a _

_White veil occasion but you are not the kind of_

_Boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don`t say yes,_

_Run away now_

_I`ll meet you when you`re out of the church_

_At the back door._

_Don`t wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_And you say let`s run away now_

_I`ll meet you when I`m out of my tux _

_At the back door_

_Baby, I didn`t say my vows_

_So glad you were around when_

_They said speak now..."_

We fell about laughing.

"Girls, you need to turn it off now, Indie`s asleep."

We switched it off and I got a text.

'_Almost time for pindrop. Hurry back, and you are totally grounded for the rest of your days at this school. You should never go shooting off without telling us where you`re going. Mara`s going bananas with worry. And I am so not happy. Trudy. xx'_

__Ohhh, Trudy, quit being a pain!

I just texted back 'NO, I AM NOT GOING TO COME BACK! YOU SHOULD NEVER TELL A GIRL WHAT THE PUNISHMENT IS BEFORE SHE GETS BACK TO RECIEVE IT!'

Marie laughed at my text.

Then a ghost appeared. "Get back there and secure those gems! Or I will kill you all, ONE BY ONE!"

Harsh.  
"The sweet one first, then the girl, and their boyfriends, then your friends."

My mark started burning.

**Sorry the cliffhanger was rubbish but my sister is rushing me. RandomDizzy :D.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Owww, that mark is painful!

"You leave them alone! It`s not their fault I got sick of hunting stuff! You want it that bad, get them yourself."

Marie looked scared. "What`s up, Goth Pixie?"

"Nothing."

"Who were you just talking to?"

"Nobody. Literally."

Marie giggled nervously. "What has that housemother been feeding you? You`re acting demented."

"Marie, I am demented. You know this."

"Not what I mean."

"I know."

"Hasn`t that Trudy got any kids of her own?"

"No. Sometimes _I _wish she did."

"So she hasn`t even told her boyfriend that she wants them?"

"Yeah, she has."

"Have they planned any?"

"I don`t think Trudy`s supposed to be able to have her own kids."

"That`s sad."

"Yeah, it is."

She turned on her karaoke machine and lowered the sound.

"Shall we do 'Temporary Home' and 'Innocent'?"

"Sure."

She started "Innocent".

"_I guess you really did it this time._

_Left yourself in your warpath._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._

_Lost your mind trying to get it back._

_Wasn`t it easier in your lunch box days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into._

_Wasn`t it beautiful when you believed in everything,_

_And everybody believed in you?_

_It`s alright, just wait and see._

_Your string of lights are still bright to me._

_Oh, who you are is not where you`ve been._

_You`re still an innocent._

_You`re still an innocent._

_Did some things you can`t speak of._

_But at night you live it all again._

_You wouldn`t be shattered on the floor now,_

_If you had seen what you know now then._

_Wasn`t it easier in your firefly catching days?_

_When everything out of reach someone bigger_

_Brought down to you?_

_Wasn`t it beautiful, _

_Runnin` wild til you fell asleep?_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It`s alright, just wait and see._

_Your string of lights are still bright to me._

_Oh, who you are is not what you did._

_You`re still an innocent._

_It`s OK, life is a tough crowd._

_32 and still growin` up now._

_Oh who you are is not what you did._

_You`re still an innocent._

_Time turns flames to embers._

_You`ll have new Septembers._

_Every one of us has messed up too._

_Oo-oh._

_Minds change like the weather._

_I hope you remember,_

_Today is never too late to.._

_Be brand new._

_It`s alright just wait and see, _

_Your string of lights are still bright to me._

_Oh who you are is not where you`ve been._

_You`re still an innocent._

_It`s OK, life is a tough crowd _

_32 and still growin` up now._

_Oh, who you are is not what you did._

_You`re still an innocent._

_You`re still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._

_Oh-oh._

_It`s never too late to get it back."_

Then we put on "Temporary Home."

"_Little boy, six years old._

_A little too used to being alone._

_Another new mom and dad._

_Another school, another house_

_That`ll never be a home._

_When people ask him how he likes this place,_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face._

_'This is my temporary home,_

_It`s not where I belong._

_Windows and rooms that I`m passing through._

_This is just a stop on the way to where I`m going._

_I`m not afraid because I know this is my temporary home.' _

_Young mom, on her own_

_She needs a little help,got nowhere to go._

_She`s looking for a job, looking for a way out._

_Cause a halfway house will never be a home._

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_

_'Someday we`ll find our place here in this world._

_This is our temporary home,_

_It`s not where we belong._

_Windows and rooms that we`re passing through._

_This is just a stop on the way to where we`re going._

_I`m not afraid because I know_

_This is our temporary home.'_

_Old man, hospital bed._

_The room is filled with people he loves._

_And he whispers 'Don`t cry for me, I`ll see_

_You all someday.' He looks up and says_

_'I can see God`s face._

_This is my temporary home._

_It`s not where I belong._

_Windows and rooms, that I`m passing through._

_This was just a stop on the way to where I`m going. _

_I`m not afraid because I know, this was my temporary home.'_

_This is our temporary home."_

The song ended.

Lily called "Dixie, Miss Trudy`s come to collect you."

Ohh, peanuts. How did she know where to find me?

I hugged Marie and said "I`ll text you when I can."

I walked to a _steaming _ Trudy. She said, "Come on, you cheeky escapee. Thank you for having her over, Mrs Jeffries."

"No trouble, she`s a delight."

All the way back, Trudy held on to my arm and rabbited on about safety and all that rubbish. I truly wasn`t listening. She needs to have her own kids, just so she`ll stop annoying us lot so much. She said "Dixie, I want to tell you something. It`s a huge secret and I think I can trust you."

**Please review and tell me what the secret should be. I have to give back the computer. RandomDizzy. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: As I never got the reviews, I`m going with the stuff I read in the Das Haus Anubis section. Trudy/ Monk fanfiction.**

Chapter 20

"What`s the problem, Trudy?"

She gave me a look of nervousness.

"I heard you say that you wish I had my own child. And, well...I...kind of am."

I nearly fainted, there and then.

"You said what?!"

"Yeah, I am. I just thought I`d tell you. You`ve done a lot for me and I thought I can trust you not tell anyone."

"You can! I was just shocked. In fact, it`s brilliant! Have you told Jasper?"

She nodded. "His reaction was 'Oh, Trudes!' And a kiss."

I squealed and hugged her. "Aww, Trudy! You can trust me."

"I know."

I walked home with her and I was majorly having a song fit.

_"Say you`re sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to._

_As I pace back and forth_

_All this time cause I honestly believed in you._

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should`ve known_

_I should`ve known._

_That I`m not a princess, this ain`t a fairytale._

_I`m not the one you`ll sweep off her feet._

_Lead her up the stairwell._

_This ain`t Hollywood, this is a small town._

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._

_Now it`s too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around. _

_Baby, I was naive, got lost in your eyes._

_I never really had a chance._

_My mistake, I didn`t know that to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand._

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings._

_Now I know..._

_That I`m not a princess,_

_This ain`t a fairytale._

_I`m not the one you`ll sweep off her feet._

_Lead her up the stairwell._

_This ain`t Hollywood, this is a small town._

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._

_Now it`s too late for you and your white horse,_

_To come around._

_And there you are on your knees,_

_Begging for forgiveness,_

_Begging for me._

_Just like I always wanted._

_But I`m so sorry.._

_`Cause I`m not your princess, _

_This ain`t a fairytale._

_I`m gonna find someone, someday._

_Who might actually treat me well._

_This is a big world,_

_That was a small town,_

_There in my rearview mirror_

_Disappearing now._

_And it`s too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it`s too late for you and your white horse_

_To catch me now._

_Oh whoa-whoa_

_Whoa-oh_

_Try and catch me now _

_Whoa-oh._

_It`s too late_

_To catch me now._"

Trudy noticed me humming and sang the lyrics. I`ve never heard her sing `s actually really good at it. Well, at least, her baby`ll sleep if it listens to her lullabies. I still can`t get my head around it.

"Trudes?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You know that people`ll notice in a while?"

"Yeah, I just don`t want to leave the school and you kids quite yet. I want to make the most of what time I have with you kids before I get fired. And you can only imagine what Victor`ll say, can`t you?"

I laughed, because if I didn`t laugh, I`d cry. "Yeah, he`d swear himself into the fiery pit of doom. He`s just a major grump. Always moaning about something or other. 'Oh, you stupid kids, grow up a bit. Why can`t I get a life? I`m engaged to a stuffed raven for the love of Anubis. Grouchy-grouchy-grouch.'"

Trudy was laughing so hard at my imitation of Old Vic, she nearly wet herself.

"That was pretty accurate, Dixie."

"Well, that wasn`t my best impression, but I freak myself out doing my best one."

Trudy was so nice, I couldn`t imagine life in Anubis without her. Suddenly, tears started spilling down my face. I couldn`t control it and they fell freely. Trudy put her arms around me.

"Oh, Dixie, sweetie, don`t cry."

I sobbed uncontrollably.

I choked out, between sobs "I hate the thought of life in Anubis without you."

"Dixie Sara Carson, look at me."

I lifted my head and looked at her.

"OK, just because I`m expecting, it doesn`t change the fact that I love you kids like you`re my own. I will do my best to keep it secret for as long as possible, but I won`t be able to hide it for long, especially in the next seven months. I can`t ease Victor into anything and you know it."

"I know. It just seems awful, thinking of being stuck with some random woman and old Vic all day, every day. And having nobody to turn to when life gets hard, having nobody who`s as sensitive as you are to care. But I guess it won`t matter after the end of term, because my family are moving to Alaska. And I have no choice but to go, because I have no relatives around here who`ll take me and Marie`s parents won`t, because Marie and I can get more than a little hyperactive. It`s going to hurt saying goodbye, so I haven`t told Marie that we`ll be moving."

Trudy said "Oh, darling. I`ll take you in."

**I`m sorry it was short and crazy, but I have to give back the computer again. So see you next time. RandomDizzy. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I looked in shock at Trudy.

"What? Don`t you want to?"

"Yes, I do, but where will we live?"

"Let me worry about that. I`ll be there for you, no matter what our circumstances."

I hugged her. She really is an angel. She hugged back, then we went into Anubis. Mara ran at us, squealing.

"Dixie! Trudy! Oh thank God, you`re both safe!"

I laughed. Mara was doing a Trudy, now.

"Yep, we`re OK. Trudy, do you mind me making a quick phone call?"

"Who to?"

"My mum. Let her know about your offer."

"OK, sweetheart. Look, make sure that she knows that it`s her choice now, and that you want to."

"Will do."

I dialled in my home number and waited for Mum to answer.

"Hello? Fiona Carson speaking."

"Mum, it`s Dixie. I have something seriously important to tell you and I need your permission."

"Dixie? Go ahead, darling."

"You know how you said we`ll be moving to Alaska? Well, Trudy- uh-Miss Rehman has offered to take me in. I have new friends here and she thinks it`d be a shame for me to have to leave."

"Put Miss Rehman on the phone, Dixie."

I turned to Trudy. "She wants a word with you. I apologise in advance for any harsh yelling."

***Trudy`s POV***

"Hello, Mrs Carson."

"Who do you think you are?! My daughter is not staying with some strange woman while we`re in Alaska!"

"I understand what you`re saying, but don`t you think Dixie should be able to say what she wants? The child is a delight to everyone, even Victor."

"How do I know you don`t hit the children?"

The cheek! "I love these children as if they`re my own! I would never hit them!"

"Well, if that`s the case. I`d like a meeting with you. Dixie has certain allergies, to cherry flowers and sunflower oil."

"I know. And her allergy to pork and bananas, and her worst one is to mould. She`s scared of snakes and fire."

"You know her allergies and fears? Her favourite food is.."

"Egg and custard tart. Her favourite drink is Pepsi Max and her favourite colour is black."

"Do you know what her shoe size is?"

"8 and a half to a 9. She likes to wear sandals in all weathers and her clothing size is 8. She weighs 8 stones and 9 and a half pounds."

"How did you know that? I didn`t even know that!"

"She told me. Her favourite books range in Egyptian mythology and futuristic fiction and she enjoys writing and learning new languages."

"Dixie wants to move, she told me so."

"She nearly cried telling me. And she hasn`t even told Marie."

"She told me she had!"

"No, she told you because you want to go. She didn`t want to hurt you. Either she`s a very convincing actress or you`re just gullible. Ask Dixie what she really wants."

"Fine, hand her the phone."

I gave it back to Dixie.

_" Maa?"_

__" I get it. I don`t want to move. I said it so that you wouldn`t feel hurt. But even though you`re my mum and I love you to bits, I have friends and a whole life here. Trudy`s like a second mum to me. It`s like she told you, she loves us kids. She`s practically raised Jerome as her own and he`s turned out as OK as a joker can get. He does as Trudy tells him. Everyone respects her, even me."

I felt nervous, but happy. She`s acting again. Nobody around here respects me. Not even my boyfriend takes me seriously.

"Mum, she loves us. And the whole lot of us love her. She has a boyfriend who wants to become a dad. He won`t admit that he likes any of us, but he`s one of my friends` godfather, and he likes Nina. He`d be willing to take one of us in."

I stood there when Dixie said "Mum, please. I don`t want to be mean to you, but I really don`t want to leave my friends. They`ve become like family. And I`ve known Marie since we were six. Please don`t make me leave."

Tears were falling down Dixie`s face, and her soft voice had thickened. I was crying quietly, chewing my thumbnail.

"Oh, _Mami_. Please, _s`il tu plait, _I don`t want to. Why would moving be good for me? What would be gained from breaking your _figilia_`s heart?"

I heard her speaking a lot of different languages but she sounded so tearful.

"_Non, maman. _I can`t. It`ll hurt too much to leave. I can`t leave my friends. I won`t have that heartbreak again. I dared to make new friends here because you promised we wouldn`t move again after California. We moved here, and it was meant to be permanent. Now you want to move again. Mum, I`m no gypsy. I may be descended from them, but I don`t want to live like one. I want to live with Trudy. She cares that I have feelings too. She would always ask what I wanted and take it on board to work with it."

I took the phone from the girl, putting my arm around her. She cried into me as I spoke to her mum.

"Your child is in tears. Think about her feelings and consider what heartbreak will do to her. She`s been so scared to make friends and now that she has, and is so well settled, you want to uproot her and take her to another place. It`ll be too much for such a delicate girl."

"Delicate?! Dixie? No chance. She doesn`t have any feelings, I`ve never seen her cry, she doesn`t keep a diary and write about anything. She only cares about others."

"Well, maybe she does have feelings. Maybe she hides them very well. She has respect for others, but she keeps a diary. She`s a human. She`s got feelings and she`s crying. If the poor thing hasn`t cried in nearly 16 years, it just goes to show she can. She`s cried a lot since she got here. She`s a very sweet and sensitive girl and I want to keep her as my own. The girl is a true angel."

Dixie was sobbing silently.

"Fine. Take her. You sound like you like her more than any ordinary student. Goodbye."

I hung up then hugged my new daughter. "She said yes!"

Dixie squeezed back. "Great news, mum."

Then our marks burnt and a voice said "_**You will both pay for wasting so much**_** time.**"

**Oooh, cliffhanger! Have to give back the computer, sorry. RandomDizzy :D.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What`s going on, Dixie?!"

"Thamunik, who else?"

"_**You two will lose everything you love unless you get those gems before Ra crosses the sky twice over.**_"

"Hey, now, that`s harsh!"

"Sweetie, it`s pointless arguing, he`s a ghost with murderous powers."

"No worries, mum, I have a plan. Let`s grab Mara and get into those tunnels."

We got Mara and I used my necklace. I used to remove it before bed, but now I keep it on at all times. I don`t want Trudy to lose all she loves and I definitely don`t want Mara to.

"Now, inside."

We walked in and went into the room in which we found the Moonie. And we found a door, so we walked into it. And found ourselves, in a mirrored _maze_. I can`t find my way around a kiddie maze in a children`s lunchbox in a cafe! I`ll never manage a _mirrored life-size _maze!

"Dixie, what is it?"

"Deep, dark secret #2. Sorry. I can`t tell you this, you`ll laugh at me. I hate mirrors."

"_Why_? You look amazing."

"Yeah, that isn`t why. I just hate them, that`s all. They`re freaky."

Trudy and Mara gave each other amazed looks. We walked into it. It closed behind us with yet another mirror. Ugh, I hate the things. It`s like this spirit knows all my weaknesses, the little curse. If this thing leads me to a room full of cherry flowers, I`m as good as dead.

"Which way, navigator?"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you, Dixie! Which way?"

"I get lost on a Calypso flavoured drink box! What makes you think I can do this?"

"Wow. Anyone bring a halfway decent X-ray?"

"Mara! Let`s let her attempt it."

I sighed and pushed the first mirror. Only problem, I nearly fell through it. It was a reflected piece of _netting_! Oh, curse it all!

"Are you OK, sweetie?"

"No, I am _not_!"

I ran through it. And found myself in a trapezoid shaped mirror room.

"Mum? Mara? Hello?"

"Darling? Are you OK?"

"No, I`m not!"

"What`s going on back there? Nothing`s hurting you, is it?"

"No, I`m majorly freaking out! I`m in a giant _trapezoid_ of mirrors and it`s really spooky!"

"Mara, quick, this way!"

"I can`t!"

"Mum?"

She sounded like she was on the other side of the walls. Mara shoved on the opposite wall to the one Trudy sounded like she was on. I

I said "OK, just walk forward and shove the walls directly in fr- wait, what shapes are the rooms you`re in?"

Trudy said "Diamond shape."

Mara said "Square."

"OK, just go to the first wall-uh, mirror- you can, the one directly in front of you."

I stepped toward the mirror and whimpered. It was like seeing my clone walk up to me again, which was freaky enough the first time. I shoved the wall and found my self with Trudy and Mara. One _teensy tiny _problem though? _**There was a series of corridors, MADE OF MIRRORS**_! I nearly cried.

"Shall I go first, Dixie?"

_**THANK YOU, MARA!**_

"If you like, you can."

Trudy said "We can all go together."

We went in and I nearly shrieked. There was a 17 cm blob with legs running about.

"What is that?"

"Squidgem. It`s called a Squidgy. it`s kinda destructive. Not a good thing to keep in a house."

"Did you say _'destructive'_, Dixie?"

"Yeah... not good, is it?"

"What`s it`s power?"

"It triples in size and spits out dusty cobwebs to tie it`s opponents then eats them."

"Why is it going silver?"

"Quick, you two, smile!"

_"What? _Are you _crazy_?"

"No. It`s allergic to smiles, cleaning supplies and love. Just smile!"

We smiled at it and it`s metallic silver went a dark brown.

We went to it and put it in my biggest metal container.

"It`ll have a hard time breaking that."

I giggled and walked straight into a mirror.

"Oh! Oww, that hurt..."

"Are you OK, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, but my nose is bruised now..."

Trudy pulled my hand away from my face. I hadn`t needed her to see, but my nose was bleeding.

"Dixie!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, sweetpea, you`re cut!"

"Yeah, I know."

Trudy pulled out a mini first aid kit, then started putting plasters over my nose, in front of my roommate! I went more scarlet than my blood.

"Sorry, but you`re hurt."

"No, I`m clumsy."

Trudy hugged me. Mara said "Cute and all, but aren`t our lives at stake here?"

"Yeah, they are. We`d better get a move on, or we`ll all cop it."

I`m from Central Bolton, so I talk the way the kids did at my last school. I know that the people here are rich and posh, and I`m rich, just not posh. We lived on a council estate, not in a giant mansion, thank God. I reckon Trudy`s gonna do her level best to change the way I talk, though. Because she doesn`t like anybody saying "God" in any context other than religious, she hates anyone saying "heck" or worse, and she really hates the Bolton slang.

"Dixie, what do you mean by 'Cop it'?"

"We`ll all die, obviously."

Mara said "Trudy, you`re really behind on our language."

I elbowed her just hard enough to make my point.

"Ow!"

"Dixie, why did you do that?"

"Mind your own beeswax. Let`s get a move on or we`ll spend three days gabbing and die in the midst of a row. Come on."

"Now?"

"No, next week(!) Yes, now!"

We walked through the maze, hitting several dead ends. Then we walked in a room full of dangerous Squidgem. Oh, peanut poo... Zapper came closer and closer and closer. Mara reached out...

**Oooh, cliffhanger! Got to go, my sister`s rushing me. Until next time, PLEASE review me! Remember the rainbow Labradors, the ones that shoot rainbow lasers out of their eyes! Every review, gives us a new puppy!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Mara, don`t touch that Squidgem!"

It came out only too late. Mara touched the little Zapper`s antenna and gasped as an electric shock went through her body. Trudy and I had to carefully pull her hand off.

"T-Thanks, you two."

"Are you OK, sweetie?"

"Just feeling a bit fried."

"I`m not surprised. Dixie, what are that particular Squidgem`s weaknesses?"

"It hates water, fire and electricity free zones and, oh bubble, we have none of it`s stupid weaknesses! We`re in serious dog poo now..."

"I`ll say! Mara`s just been zapped by a dangerous Squidgem and we are trapped in the same room as it!"

"Thanks for that, Trudy (!) Where`s your usual optimism? You can usually get us out of these sticky situations."

"Mara, chill out! Does some one have a bottle of water?"

Trudy held up a large flask.

"I keep it on hand for emergencies."

"Trudy Ana Rehman, you are a total superstar!"

"Way to go, mum!"

I squirted a bit of water at it, then while it was fizzing, shoved it in a metal container. A little star shaped Squidgem came darting at us. I held up a shiny new travel brush.

"Gotcha!" I sang.

I trapped it in a shiny container. 2 Squidgem in a day.

"I hope no... omigodwhatisthat?"

2 little things looking like food came darting at us. Both stopped dead at our feet. I saw them change colour and stuffed them in a tub. OK, 4 Squidgem in a day. They led us to another tunnel. We walked into it.

Trudy said, "Girls, I have a...YIKES!"

A sword shaped Squidgem came flying at her. She ducked and it stuck in the wall.

"Oooh, that`s a really mean one. It`s like BOSS. It`s name`s Tony. God knows why."

I showed it my necklace and it weakened. I put it in my rock container.

We went into a deeper tunnel. And we came face to face with the BOSS Squidgem... A thousand and two little Squidginis ran at us. No matter how many we kicked away or how close we got to BOSS, we had no chance of killing BOSS. As Iron Shield (BOSS) threw a lightning bolt at Trudy, Jerome and Jasper ran in. Jasper pulled Trudy to safety.

"Babe, are you OK?"

"Yeah. How did you two get in?"

"Dixie."

"WHAT? I never did anything to let you two in!"

"Hello? Mara and I are battling this giant doodah!"

I whipped out my necklace and said some thing in Arabic.

Then "By the name of Ra, I send you to doom."

Iron Shield fell into a molten lava pit. Then we had to go and put all our Squidgems in their rightful homes.

**OK, so short, yes. Entertaining, you tell me. And please remember, the reviews give us rainbow puppies with eyes that shoot rainbow lasers. Love them! So far, I have 3. Please give us more, we need them! RandomDizzy. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

We put all our Squidgems in their homes.

Jerome said "Mara, have you ever considered marriage?"

"Yeah, when we first started dating."

"What about you, Trudy?"

"Me? Oh, well... yes. I have. A lot. It`s like a dream of mine, to get married to the one I love. You. Do you want to get married?"

"Yeah. I do. I want to marry you."

"Mara, please will you marry me?"

My roomie`s eyes bugged. "Yes."

"Trudy, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Darling, I`m surprised you need to ask. You already know the answer is yes."

I nearly cried. My roomie and my new adoptive mother were engaged to their true loves. As sappy as that sounds, it`s actually really sweet. Thank God that won`t happen to me.

(TIME LAPSE: 2 HOURS LATER)

We were all sat in the living room.

"Trudy, I`ve been thinking. Do you want to live together?"

**Sorry it was really short. Epilogue tomorrow or sometime this week. Review me, please! Rainbow puppies! RandomDizzy. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

"What?"

Joy and Patricia fell over.

"Trudy`s moving in with Jasper?"

"No, he`s moving in here, so Trudy can still have her job."

"But... won`t they be like...all slurpy?"

"No, Joy, they will not. (I hope...)"

"And Jara?"

"Engaged..."

A loud shriek behind me made my skeleton shoot out through my head.

"Amber!"

"Jara wedding!"

"Yes, and no need to shriek so loudly. What if Trudy or Victor hear you? We aren`t supposed to be up."

"_I did hear you, now get to sleep._"

"Victor is such a girl..."

A giggle from Joy and Patricia.

"_Girls, do a woman a favour and go to sleep. I don`t need to be up all night."_

"Wow, I think she`s turning into a new version of old Vic."

"Didn`t she like, adopt you?"

"Yeah, that`s probably why."

We still have to get those gems. We agreed that it`d be easier when we had slept and cleared our heads. And left Trudy in her room. This could result in her getting badly injured and/or losing her life or baby or both. Yikes, I really do think up bad things... No, I`m leaving Mara too. I won`t risk their lives for them. I`ll face this one alone.

_18 February 2012._

_Dear Diary,_

_I don`t think this last task is going to be so safe, I think I want to leave Trudy and Mara in Trudy`s room. I don`t want them to risk their lives, and I don`t want Trudy to risk her baby either. Sure, they might argue, but I refuse to let them risk anything. I wish I had a safe plot for this, but I truly don`t. I have nobody to help me. Mara`s been dressing up in my clothes and using up the majority of my makeup. I ran out of my favourite black lipstick, due to Mara`s sudden Goth redo..._

_I hope they understand my decision. _

_Love always,_

_Dixie Sara Carson._

Mara shifted slightly in her sleep and I felt guilty that I`d got her into this. And Trudy too. Why did I do this? As I lay down with a sigh, Jasper ran in, frantic.

"It`s Trudy! She`s having a really bad nightmare and I can`t wake her! She`s crying and seems really upset! It`s never happened before and I`m terrified!"

I ran with him to Trudy. She was thrashing, crying and screaming. I sat next to her and said

"Hey, chuck us that water bottle. She won`t respond to normal waking."

He threw the bottle at me. I unscrewed the lid and tipped the contents over Trudy`s head. She jumped and woke up. I put my arms around her. She cried into my shoulder.

"What`s wrong with her?"

"She had a really bad nightmare. Didn`t you?"

She sobbed into my shoulder, and nodded.

"What happened?"

"It was terrible. I dreamed that you`d all disappeared and I was in this horrible place that stunk of pig doings. Then this person in a cloak came and shot me. Then you woke me."

Jasper`s jaw dropped to the floor.

"It was just a nightmare, Trudes. Look, you`ve got your Jasper. And he`ll never let you get hurt, and he won`t disappear."

"True, I won`t."

She curled up and Jasper came and sat with her. He cuddled her and she snuggled up to him, crying a bit.

"There, now, darling. I`ve got you. (Thanks, Dixie. I owe you one. Or 50.)"

"(Welcome. I`ll be in my room, trying to sleep if you need me.)"

"OK."

(**TIME LAPSE: Next day.**)

"OK, girls. I want you two to stay here."

They both exploded "_**WHAT?!**_"

"You both heard me. You stay here. If you don`t, you may be putting yourselves in danger. I don`t want to risk it. You two have a lot going for you, like your weddings and Trudy, your baby. I don`t have anything besides books going for me, so I should be OK. You two have lives to lead."

"But, Dixie, you have a whole life to lead. You could go on to have a fashion career or art. You`re smart."

"What`s smart to your two`s accomplishments? Look, tens of millions of people are smart. You two are unreplacable. Just stay here, I have no time for arguing."

I darted in and left before they could object.

***Mara`s POV***

"We should go after her. It`s not right to leave her."

"Trudy, you need to stay. Dixie may be right, it could result in you losing your life and/or baby. You have to stay."

"Yeah, right, Mara. My adopted daughter is in those tunnels, risking her life and you want me to stay here? No, I can`t and I won`t."

Trudy ran in before I could stop her.

**I have to stop, my sister`s rushing me, so until next time, please review, remember the puppies. RandomDizzy. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

***Still Mara`s POV***

"Trudy! Wait! You don`t know what could be in store for you!"

"All I know is my Dixie`s in there and she needs me. I am going to rescue her!"

I chased after her. She`s as sweet as sugar, but she`s totally demented. She ran through the tunnels and found Dixie.

"Mum, Mara! Don`t you understand me when I say you have to go back? I tell you what I tell you for your own good!"

It was so weird. It`s usually Trudy giving the whole "For your own good" lecture and Dixie listening, not the other way around.

"Wow, talking of reversed role-play. Dixie sounds like Trudy`s mum."

Trudy smiled, but Dixie looked stern. "Go back, guys. It`s not a safe environment for you."

Dixie gave us a soft push back to the mazes, then ran ahead. We followed her and the door of a long tunnel closed with a clang behind us.

Dixie said "See, girls, this is why I said you shouldn`t`ve come. We may never get out and you two`ll end up dead too, because you didn`t listen to me!"

***Dixie`s POV***

Those two have risked their lives and are probably going to lose them, all because they`re stubborn. I saw a small gold light.

"Hey you two, up ahead."

We went up to it. The gems! We squealed in delight, until Pixie came out of the shadows. "Ah, I knew the two worriers would come chasing my form. Dixie, what did you do now? You brought along a friend and an expecting mother to die with you? Oh, shame on you, Dixie."

I growled at my clone. "You little curse. No wonder I don`t trust you. I never did like life stealers. You leave Trudy and Mara alone. Why pick on a couple of innocents like them, when you really want me. Don`t you?"

"For a little stupid, you sure are sharp. But they know too much, and Ra and I don`t want them babbling like 2 year olds, do we?"

"A sun god is working with a weird little clone? Lemme guess, he`s guarding the 4 suns of Osiris, right?"

"Dummy, of course he is. Why`d you think you bought the Ankh of Osiris? Ra`s doing of course. Sending me to change the cashier while you paid? He possessed you in order to get it. Thamunick`s just his acquaintance. You know, to scare you into getting them. Now, open the case and get the gems out."

"You want `em, you get `em, you lazy bug. I don`t do slavery."

"You do, if it means keeping those two little minions of yours alive..."

"Touch them, Clonie, and I`ll snap that _coupe de crayon_ myself. I don`t give a rotting potato that you`re a clone. Just tell me how to undo the stupid thing."

"If I knew how, would I not have done it myself?"

"No, because you`re lazy, so just tell me how to do it."

Trudy said "Do it, Dix."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but only for them. You touch them and your _coupe de crayon_ is as good as snapped, remember that, Clonie."

***Trudy`s POV***

Dixie used her eyes to melt the glass. She pulled out the gems.

"Here, Clone, what`d I do with `em now?"

"Put them in that necklace, dope."

"Simples."

She did and said, "Right, now, leave them two alone. They haven`t done nothing. Let them go. You said yourself, Trudy`s an expectant mother."

Thanks, Dixie, remind me while I`m desperate for the loo. I wish I`d listened to her...

"OK."

The clone girl vanished and a deep booming voice said "Fizz and crackle, bind them in shackles."

Suddenly, we were held by chains to the wall.

"Wet the wire, set this room on fire!"

I gasped. Mara nearly pooed herself and Dixie started chewing the chains.

"Dixie, this is no time for a snack!"

"I`m freeing you. Just hang on."

She chewed through...

(**TIME LAPSE**: 5 MONTHS LATER.)

"That was that. Nightmare taste. Eww."

I sat with Mara, Jasper, Jerome and Dixie. My baby is due any day now. I have never been happier.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

I never thought I`d see it. Trudy`s baby is the spitting image of her mum. Though she has her dad`s eyes. I`m leaving soon. I`ve been accepted early to college. Trudy and Jasper were really pleased for me and I will be leaving with the other Anubis students. We were discussing our futures last night. I hope it all goes OK for Trudy, Jasper and 3 day old Teagan Marie.

**Thanks for reading! Look out for more. Until next time, goodbye. RandomDizzy. :D**


	28. Author's note, please read!

This isn't an update. The sequel to this story is My Season Two Of House Of Anubis.

(You can thank Musicrox14 for it, the one who encouraged the sequel. Thanks!)

If anyone has any ideas, just PM me. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D


End file.
